The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Various electronic devices, such as portable devices, require low power consumption, e.g., to prolong a battery life. Generally, a portion of the power consumption is due to leakage power. To reduce leakage power, power gating techniques can be used in integrated circuit (IC) design.